Grand Hallway
The Grand Hallway is the main entrance in Ghoulhaven Hall. It has doors to the Trophy Room, the Cloak Room, the Kitchen, Ye Olde Archives, the Housekeeping Store, the Upper Corridors, the Lower Corridors, the Attic, the Experiments Chamber and the Baron's Quarters as well as a Skeleton Door. Visits First Visit: Chapter 1, Scene 1 The very first scene in the game, it starts off with a storyboard cutscene where Cooper enters Ghoulhaven Hall to find his girlfriend Amber. There he encounters a horde of Imps and the Butler Crivens. At first Cooper must use his fists and feet but after defeating enough imps he is given the Cook's Chair. After defeating all the imps, another wave of imps comes out of the Trophy Room Door and Cooper is faced with his first challenge which is to simply defeat all imps. Once Cooper completes the challenge, Crivens will come out of the Trophy Room Door and take the chair back. Cooper is then free to enter into the Trophy Room. Cooper is given 50 Heart Points and the Bonus Book is on the stairs. Second Visit: Chapter 2, Scene 28 Cooper is given no challenge, he must enter the Cloak Room without damaging the house at all or the Reaper comes. This is the first time that rule is enforced and the first time Haunted Paintings appear in the game. Cooper is given 20 Heart Points and the Bonus Book is with one of the Haunted Paintings. There is also an Invisibility! soup next to a support beam. Third Visit: Chapter 2, Scene 37 At first there is no challenge but Skeleton maids that spawn from above (they appeared in the previous visit cleaning the house and would only attack Cooper if provoked first). As Cooper reaches a close enough proximity to the Kitchen door, a Haunted Door reveals itself and Cooper is challenged to defeat it with only weapons. Cooper is given 20 Heart Points and the Bonus Book is in the bookshelf to the left of the Ye Old Archives Door. An Invisibility! soup is also near the same beam from the previous visit. Fourth Visit: Chapter 3, Scene 1 At the start of chapter three where a cutscene shows Cooper and Amber running for the exit until they are stopped by Mr. Ribs who asks Cooper to meet with Crivens at his Quarters. The level starts with Cooper at the center of the room where he must simply enter the door to the Housekeeping Store. There are several ghoulies contained in pots such as a Vampire Chicken, a Medusa, a Zombie Pirate, a Ninja Imp and a Cursed Mummy. Cooper is given 1 Heart Point and the Bonus Book is in a large vase next to the wooden bench. There also is an Invisibility! soup in the same place as the previous visits. Fifth Visit: Chapter 3, Scene 5 Cooper is free to enter the door to the Upper Corridors so as long as he can get through the Haunted Painting, the, three Skeletons with throwable weapons and two Zombie Pirates, with only 5 Heart Points. The Bonus Book is located right by the door to the Baron's Quarters and there is an Invisibility! soup in the support beam next to the Cloak Room door. Sixth Visit: Chapter 3, Scene 30 Cooper has to enter the Experiment Chamber from the Attic with 1 Heart Point, the Soda Pop Gun, four armed Skeletons (the skeletons aren't to his benefit) and a Flying Imp inside the statue to the left of the door to the Experiment Chamber The Bonus Book is inside the statue to the right of the door to the Experiment Chamber. Seventh Visit: Chapter 3, Scene 34 With all three riddle pieces, Cooper is ready to confront the Baron in his quarters. After one short cutscene the door is opened but before he can enter he must deal with a Super Scary Shock hand and a challenge that includes defeating a Haunted Door with only ten hits. Then after defeating the door, another challenge proceeds which includes a horde of Imps and only 20 seconds to defeat them or the Reaper comes. ﻿ Cooper is given 20 Heart Points and the Bonus Book is just behind one of the large opened doors in front of﻿ the door to the Upper Corridors. There are several weapons in vases around the room. Eighth Visit: Chapter 5, Scene 1 After defeating the Baron Cooper is ready to free all the prisoners. Cooper can simply enter the Sketeton door with Mr. Ribs. Cooper is given 50 Heart Points and the Bonus Book is in the vase sitting next to the Skeleton door. Ninth Visit: Chapter 5, Scene 12 Cooper must meet with Mr. Ribs at the entrance. No challenges, just several Medusa guarding it. Meeting with Ribs will finish the Race. Cooper is given 50 Heart Points and the Bonus Book is in the vase left the entrance. A Shocker Blocker! soup is also next to the door to the Experiment Chamber. ﻿ Category:Rooms Category:Chapter 1 Rooms Category:Chapter 2 Rooms Category:Chapter 3 Rooms